


Рождество

by newmarch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Gen, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 19:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15468141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newmarch/pseuds/newmarch
Summary: «Самое распространенное в Великобритании сочетание имени и фамилии - Джон Смит» (из какого-то учебника по английскому языку).





	Рождество

**Author's Note:**

> Работа была впервые опубликована 23.12.13.  
> То, что вы сейчас видите перед собой - абсолютнейшая копия без каких-либо изменений. 
> 
> это все математика. и это не настоящее Рождество.  
> настоящее Рождество таким быть не может. не должно оно быть таким.

Джон Смит понимает, что больше так продолжаться не может, когда это самое чувство появляется в нем посреди рабочего дня. Ну, когда в груди тянет, и тошнит, и скучно, и выть хочется, и помереть, и ещё непонятно чего. Обычно деятельность и хоть какое-то движение были для него надежной защитой от этого гадкого состояния, но, видимо, работа не всегда сможет помочь. Джон Смит был студентом, и в его конкретном случае учеба была действительно работой, потому что давалась ему тяжело, и ради троек приходилось изрядно попотеть. Это раздражало. Первые два месяца. И парень честно пытался с этим что-то делать — больше времени сидел над учебниками и конспектами, чуть ли не безвылазно торчал в библиотеке, ходил к преподавателям, — но это не давало ровным счетом ничего. Тогда он послал все к черту и перестал делать хоть что-нибудь ради того, чтобы понять информацию, которую пытались впихнуть в его голову. В большинстве своем она просто проходила мимо него.

Приближалось Рождество. Очередное прекрасное Рождество. Очередное замечательное Рождество. В прошлом году он получил в подарок от родителей приготовленный специально для него (Джон знал это наверняка) праздничный уютный ужин, теплое время в кругу (распавшейся) семьи. Родители думают, что он не видит. Родители считают, что ему лучше не знать. У него скоро сессия, лишние переживания ни к чему. Джон знает, что родители «вместе» только в те дни, когда он отбывает короткие каникулы дома. Смит всегда через неделю возвращается в город. Тут есть работа, хоть какая-то — учеба или разноска пирожных с ароматным горячим чаем по столикам. Хоть что-то. Сидеть на месте невыносимо, хватает только на одну неделю перед ноутбуком. А потом Джон всегда сбегает обратно в город. Ему нравится считать себя благородным человеком — таким образом он освобождает родителей от необходимости играть для единственного и не особо благодарного зрителя.

Смит чувствует себя предельно подавленным, разбитым и ужасно одиноким. Смит не делает ничего, чтобы исправить это. Ему нравятся все эти отнюдь не приятные ощущения. Так повелось с шестнадцати, когда у него менялось восприятие, и все, даже боль, казалось таким восхитительным на ощупь. Смит надеется, что эти великолепные иллюзии, создаваемые его сознанием, вернутся. Смит хронически не высыпается, хотя ложится в десять и встает в восемь. За час он успевает полностью собраться и добраться до учебного корпуса от съемной квартиры. Смит в этом году снимает небольшую комнату пополам с совершенно незнакомым человеком — тот редко бывает «дома», а если и бывает, то либо ночью, когда Смит крепко спит после напряженного дня, либо в то время, когда Смит делает вид, что усердно записывает материал за лектором.

Скоро Рождество. Очередное ненужное Рождество. Джон каждый раз (по привычке) ждет чудес, но они не случаются. Джон регулярно уговаривает себя принять тот факт, что чудес не бывает. Волшебство создавали родители. Давно. Теперь Джон — взрослый мальчик, он уже может жить на самостоятельно заработанные деньги в городе, полном безразличного народа, городе, полном потерянных людей. По-особенному одиноких людей. Джон не заметил, когда сам стал одним из жителей этого города. Когда он стал одиноким именно в этом смысле. Джон хотел домой. Именно домой, а не в дом, где он вырос. Хотел в семью. Хотел тепла душевного, а не каминного (каменного?).

Смит взял с собой на первый курс гитару. Он собирался бросать учебу, поэтому на зимних каникулах отвез её обратно домой, так ни разу к ней не прикоснувшись, даже не расчехляя. Смит снова привез её в город перед началом третьего курса. Инструмент всего лишь безмолвно стоял в углу, но это было подобие незыблемости для Смита — что-то остается постоянным. Чехол припадал пылью, к гитаре не прикасались ничьи пальцы.

Джон Смит понимает, что больше так продолжаться не может, когда обнаруживает, что ему нестерпимо хочется порадовать хоть кого-то. Хоть кого-то. Приближается Рождество. Возможно, действительно прекрасное Рождество. Почему бы и нет? Джон Смит ходит по магазинам, рассматривает милые безделушки, вроде шаров с фигуркой снеговика и плавающим снегом внутри, которые ему самому никто никогда не дарил (почему это считается чем-то… чем-то… непристойным?), покупает блокнот в красивом твердом переплете для матери и мыльные пузыри для однокурсника, с которым немного общается в перерывах между парами. Джон Смит покупает семь рулонов упаковочной бумаги, и всю дорогу до квартиры ругает себя последними словами, потому что денег после этого у него едва ли хватит на то, чтобы дотянуть до следующей зарплаты, а нужно ещё найти подарок для отца и купить билет на поезд, чтобы приехать к родителям. Устроить им сюрприз. Джон Смит чувствует себя на удивление прекрасно. Джон Смит чувствует себя чуть-чуть, наверное, волшебником. Ему нравится так себя чувствовать.

Джон Смит понимает, что больше так продолжаться не может, когда все-таки достает гитару, которую не брал в руки несколько лет, в надежде вспомнить несколько простых аккордов, а одна из струн оказывается порванной. Лопнувшая струна. Сама по себе, Джон Смит знает, что к ней никто бы не притронулся без его ведома, и разрешения на это не просили. Так что сама по себе. Джон Смит в глубине души верил тому, что любой музыкальный инструмент имеет собственную душу. Душа его гитары, видимо, обиделась на пренебрежительное отношение к себе на протяжении столь долгого времени. Она права, заключает про себя Джон Смит, и мысленно вписывает в бесконечный список того, что было бы хорошо приобрести в ближайшее время, новые струны.

Человек раздраженно смахивает с пуховика снег и молит всех известных ему богов, чтобы сроки сдачи основных работ, должных быть написанными за этот семестр, ещё немного оттянули. Джон радуется первым крохотным снежинкам этого года, лелея мечту убрать все проблемы подальше. Смит посылает подготовку к завтрашнему зачету к чертям и заводит будильник на восемь, а не на шесть. Человек ужинает вчерашними макаронами и, отмахиваясь от беспокойных мыслей и неуместной тревоги в груди, укладывается спать. Все завтра. Завтра он как-нибудь выкрутится. О, голова не болит, как всю предыдущую неделю. Радует.

Человек пьет безвкусный горячий черный чай, грея руки о чашку. Джону кажется, что он чувствует на языке травяной летний привкус. Смит злится сам на себя и понимает, что вряд ли закроет этот семестр вовремя. Человек думает, что неплохо было бы в такую погоду пить глинтвейн и смотреть Рождественские выпуски сериалов с лучшим другом.

С недавних пор у человека лучший друг есть только формально, они не виделись и не общались уже очень давно. Человек скучает и ревнует своего друга к тем людям, которые имеют счастье видеть его, общаться с ним. Друг — это свет. Это видят все, но не замечает никто. А человек замечает! Это его друг, отстаньте все от него!.. Только вот свет в друге тогда померкнет и к следующему дню развеется. Человек эгоист, и будет лучше, если его друга сейчас закрутит его собственный водоворот событий и людей. А у человека зачеты скоро начнутся, нужно готовиться.

Да черта с два! Джон Смит злится; Джон Смит хочет в то время, когда можно было ничего не делать, чтобы быть счастливым; Джон Смит запутался; Джон Смит не понимает, чего же он все-таки хочет от жизни, и где в ней хочет быть сам.

Середина четвертого курса… Подумать только… Быстро же все это проскочило…

Сейчас вся жизнь Джона Смита разбивается на двухмесячные циклы. Начало первого месяца — твердое намерение бросить учебу; от середины первого до начала второго — намерение уже просто тлеет, как хорошая мысль, которую надо бы уже воплотить (как встреча с кем-то дорогим, близким, которого нужно было увидеть уже давным-давно, но все никак); до середины второго — беспросветная тоска; от середины до конца второго — жалкие попытки как-то исправить свое бедственное положение (подчеркнуть — попытки бесполезные).

Он хочет выспаться.

Он хочет довести себя до того состояния, когда от резких движений начинает кружиться голова и перед глазами танцуют разноцветные огоньки. И нет, это не будут отблески праздничных гирлянд.

Он хочет закрыть хвосты.

Он не хочет заниматься этим делом по жизни и ненавидеть свою работу.

На самом деле, Джон Смит не знает, чего… ну вы в курсе.

Первое желание — самое ценное, с него нужно начать. Хоть что-то сдвинется в этом списке «Хочу, нужно и было бы неплохо».

Человек заворачивается в одеяло и предпочитает сделать вид, что не заметил того, что совершенно не готов на завтра. Все потом. Встанет в пять утра.

Или в четыре.

Или в три, тогда он успеет сделать не одну работу, а две, и, если повезет, познакомиться наконец-то с соседом по квартире. Может, тот сможет помочь с катастрофическими пробелами в знаниях?..

Нет, нет, что за вздор. Это исклю…

Подарок для отца в итоге он так и не нашел.


End file.
